


Day 2: Suit

by alohdark



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Unbeta'd, for frattweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: It was a rare lazy morning where he could just relax and watch as Matt got ready for the day.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81
Collections: Fratt Week





	Day 2: Suit

Frank stretched while he lounged in Matt’s bed. It was a rare lazy morning where he could just relax and watch as Matt got ready for the day. Matt was speaking to himself, rehearsing and rehashing what he was going to say that day during court. 

Frank watched with appreciation as Matt pulled his pants up over his hips. There were the dusting of bruises along those hip bones, Frank had noted with a smug sort of pride. His interest piqued as he thought of leaving more bruises just under the waist band but he knew they didn’t have the time. 

Matt was busy feeling his way through his closet, picking out the shirt he wanted by touch. Frank had a full view of Matt’s back. Could see the scars and bruises, bruises that he didn’t leave but Matt’s other night time activities had. There was a shiny pink fresh scar that Frank had traced the night before with finger tips and tongue. 

Too soon the scars were covered and Frank’s thoughts abruptly changed with it. Matt was feeling his ties, pulling out different ones before putting them back undecided. It could take a long time for Matt to choose his ties, Frank knew. For not being able to see what they looked like Matt was very picky about the pattern and coloring. 

“Which one?” Matt finally broke the silence, holding up three ties for Frank to choose from. 

Frank contemplated which would look best. Matt’s suit pants were a navy and the court case a more serious criminal case so Frank dismissed the blue paisley and the yellow for being too flashy. That left a burgundy tie that was a shade that matched almost perfectly to his Daredevil uniform. 

Frank got out of bed and took the burgundy ties from Matt. He set aside the two he’d dismissed and placed the remaining tie around Matt’s neck. “This one.” Frank said as he went through the motions of forming a windsor knot. Matt stood still, letting Frank tighten the knot around his throat. 

Frank looked into the trusting eyes of the man before him and gave in to his instincts. He bent forward and softly kissed the pliant lips before him. The kiss was languid, unhurried, not meant to stoke any roaring fires but still fully consuming. They kissed until both of them were breathless. 

Frank rested his forehead against Matt’s as they slowly regained their breath. Matt closed his eyes and just let them breathe each other in for longer than Frank thought he would allow.

“I have to go to work.” Matt said, not moving. 

Frank took the step back and grabbed the matching jacket, handing it over. “You have to go to work.” He parroted. 

“Will you be busy tonight?” He asked, slipping on the jacket. 

Frank didn’t answer, the spell of the serene morning broken. He picked his own clothes off the floor, pulling them on as Matt waited for an answer. Frank sighed, running his hand through his hair. He looked over at Matt, standing resplendent in his navy suit and burgundy tie. 

“I have work to do.” Frank said. Something flashed across Matt’s features but Matt schooled his face faster than Frank could parse what the emotion was. 

“No killing, Frank.” 

“No promises, Red.”


End file.
